Bound
by VivaciousLove
Summary: [love traingle, yaoi, rape, mpreg, ratings will go up]Sasuke had gender issues, Neji just wants his life back. Can they cope when a baby is on the way?
1. Sick

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

**A/N: Bonjour! I have come to say that this fanfic is not mine, but a good friend of mine of deviantart. She had asked me to post her story on my account so she can get some reviews, critque etc. So, credit her for the story and not me. If you have a deviantart account please review from there. Her dA name is 'AyJaySama', please visit her! Thank you!**

**-**

**Bound**

**-**

The cold morning air woke him up with a start but what forced him out from bed was his stomach. It was hurling so badly and made his head felt as if it would explode from the nauseating feeling.

He made a quick dash to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet bowl, emptying his stomach. Hot tears ran down his face as his stomach kept on pushing out all of his supper from last night. Soon enough it stopped. He quickly flushed and washed his mouth before lying on the small bed of his, exhausted.

A soft knock on the door startled him. He quickly got up and answered the door and to his relief it was only his cousin, Hinata.

"Are you okay?? "She asked "You don't sound very well just now"

"I'm alright. Nothing to worry about," he informed "Thanks for worrying anyway"

After trying to convince her for two minutes, Hinata finally left with a threat that she would drag him to the hospital if he isn't recovering. Neji smiled upon the threat. Typical Hinata, he thought. He shut the door as soon as his cousin left. Leaning on the wooden door, he rested his throbbing head with his eyes shut. His sickness had worsened for the past two weeks.

Vomiting is like a normal routine every morning. He lost his appetite every time he sat for a meal and he even craved for the weirdest food he could ever think of. Luckily for him, he kept it for himself and managed to get hold for the food that he craved once in a while.

The young Hyuuga was deep in thoughts when he was interrupted with another knock on the door. It was one of their maids calling him for breakfast. With that, he quickly changed his pyjamas and headed down to the breakfast table in the kitchen.

During breakfast, everyone was at their normal self. Hiashi, Neji's uncle was hiding himself behind the black and white paper which contains about the latest issue, Hanabi, his other cousin scavenging her hands inside a cereal box for the free gift and Hinata making some pancakes for herself since she prefer not to bother others for her own needs.

Neji in the other hand is trying so hard not to show his nauseating expression on the table. His stomach was hurling again when he forced the pancake down his throat. Nobody noticed his effort except for Hinata who just sat across him. She could see it by the way how he chews his food.

"Neji, are you okay? You looked like as if you couldn't chew the pancake properly," Hinata asked with concern as she poured some syrup on her pancake.

Neji was a bout to answer when his eyes was distracted by the thick, dark syrup. The sound of it moving and splatting on Hinata's pancake make him feel more nauseated. That's when he couldn't hold it back no more. With a hand over his mouth, he dashed towards the kitchen and with that everyone who was having breakfast almost lost their appetite.

Among of all the family, it was Hiashi who suddenly spoke which startled everyone. "In my office, now!" He commands.

---

TBC???


	2. Sasuke and Neji

"What the hell are you talking about Itachi?," Sasuke grumbled as he was dragged into his brother's lab.

"Well, one of my investors willingly gave me a new 'guinea pig' for my experiment," Itachi spoke casually. "So, I guess you should meet my partner in crime, Miss Haruno,"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. Oh great, it's one of his ex-high school fan girls. Who wouldn't remember the pink haired girl who would chase you like crazy around the school and would give a shit if another girl talked about him? It had been three years since he left high school and he still remembers how she kicked other people's ass. She nuts!

"Yeah, whatever… Look, I'm late for the gig guys so yeah," he turned around to exit the room with a hand waving.

"Oh, come on Sasuke! Don't you want to know what both of us are trying to achieve?" Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him back inside. "Don't you want to have kids with you blond boyfriend?,"

Itachi could be quite annoying but Sasuke wouldn't want to trigger another fight with his brother and lose again. As geeky as Itachi may sound, he is a good fighter and has five black karate belts from different countries. Either studies or art of self-defence, Sasuke couldn't surpass his brother. Itachi is just way to damn good and that is why Sasuke decided to go after something Itachi wouldn't think of.

Music. Head banging, Nu metal, punk, rock music which seems to be the hit in kids these days. His father disapproved him when he stated his ambition and even kicked him out from the house but that didn't stop him. He remembered his father saying something about discrace and shame but he didn't give a shit. He worked hard and managed to rise all the way up with a band. He only returned home when he found out his father was killed in a hijacked plane to New York.

"Look, there's nothing between me and that stupid blond," Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Well, for the moment. He just broke up with the damn blond who kept demanding a lot of things from him. The thought of Naruto makes him felt sick and disgusted. 'Che I would be broke if I'm still with him' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Great! This would be easier!," Sakura suddenly spoke which made the two men look at her questionably. "Don't get me wrong now! Well, you see..Sasu-chan doesn't have someone special so I guess it would be alright if we let him take care of our experiment. We don't have to come over so often, do we?"

"Hmm, come to think of it..yeah! Great idea Sakura!" Itachi nodded.

Sasuke had his jaw drop. Why in the world would he be involved in something he dislikes? 'Wait, what did the pink hair freak means by that?' he pondered.' Am I taking care of someone? Fuck hell no!! Not my job!'

Eventually, he finally agreed when his brother made a fair deal…well maybe a fair deal. Tending his experiment with a few thousands per day doesn't sound bad but hey, Sasuke needed the money. Forming a band ain't that easy especially when the group members are just as shopaholic like him. Blame the industry some people might thought but it is one of the other things that made their band famous in the eyes of the youngsters and the world.

"So who would it be?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other before handing Sasuke a black file. Sasuke took it with curiosity before flipping the first page open. As soon as he set his eyes on the small picture clipped to the first page, his jaw dropped.

Neji let out a low grumble as he rubbed his sore throbbing temple. He would have glare at the leather car seat right in front of him but it was entirely his fault for the pain he caused. He kept banging his head mentally against the seat and probably hit the hard metal underneath the leather numerous times.

'Damn it!' he cursed as his pearl white eyes stole a few glance outside. They are getting nearer to his 'new home'

+flash back (omg!! Where are my sunglasses????)+

Being called into the office means something is seriously wrong and would affect the families' name. Neji knew he shouldn't disobey his uncle's order. After all Hiashi runs their families' company and dubbed himself as the Head of the Hyuuga. Not anyone could run the company. They must be born with pure Hyuuga blood and usually the first born.  
Hiashi was his father's twin brother and was born two minutes earlier than his father. Since the rules and traditions decide everything in this retard family, Neji was considered as non-pure Hyuuga. He didn't mind about it because he wasn't into business like his uncle. He prefers isolating himself from everyone and paints some pictures of certain scenery in Konoha City.

Ignoring all the stares he received from the others, he dragged his feet half heartedly out from the kitchen, going through a few corridors and the door out from the house. The office his uncle meant was located three blocks away from where they live. The thought made Neji groaned. He was still dizzy.

The journey to the place only took him almost ten minutes. Adding a few more minutes when he took a few stops to buy himself sour grapes and carrot sticks. He didn't know why but his mind told him he should. Deciding to savour the items later, he quicken his pace and finally reached the front door to Hiashi's office.

"Enter" a stern voice command form behind the door.

Without hesitation, Neji slid the traditional Japanese door open and entered with his head bowing low. It's a must to all of the 'non-pure' Hyuuga. After given the permission to sit, Hiashi slid out a piece of paper towards Neji.

"What's this?" Neji gave his uncle a questionably look.

"It's something you call a permanent contract." Hiashi pulled the named contract towards him. "You see…. I've made a contract with Itachi Uchiha for his new drug and I had invested a few hundred thousands for it."

"What does this had to do with me?" Neji asked.

"Well, if the drug works, the families' wealth will increase,"

"Yeah?? So, WHAT DOES IT HAS TO DO ANYTHING WITH ME???!!!" Neji suddenly snapped.

"Tsk tsk, temper temper…" Hiashi shook his head. "Since you're so eager to know about it, I'll tell you. I've invested you as one of his experiment which is a bonus to us. We'll get 50 percent more"

+end flash back+

The driver dropped him alone at the door of the Uchiha's mansion and left without even saying a single word to the poor guy. Neji feasted his eyes on the majestic, posh looking mansion. It looked far better than the Hyuuga's.

"Here goes nothing," Neji gulped as he pressed the bell.

---

TBC. Reviews would be taken kindly!


	3. Love and Hate

It had been 15 minutes after he had rang the door bell for the fourth time. If he had not driven to the place, he had fled the ground without hesitation. It took a lot of patience from him to wait for someone t answer the door or at least command him to do so from a speaker. After all, the Uchihas are far richer than the Hyuugas. They could at least have a high tech security system to see who's at the door.

After waiting for more than 30 minutes, the door finally opened with a pink haired lady behind it. She smiled so sweet, Neji had second thoughts that it maybe plastic. She greeted him politely and took the smallest luggage from the welcome mat before leading him inside.

They walked through the vast corridors with luxurious items hanging on the wall and a few vases imported from Italy and Egypt to fill in the blanks. Everything looked way expensive to Neji's eyes. He hates it because he never had the chance to have such money in his pockets. Even if his uncle is a rich man, he didn't ask any money from him because he doesn't feel its right. He was taught not to ask from others by his mother. So he never feels the luxury except his bedroom back at his uncle's mansion.

A sudden curiosity lurked into his him when his eyes were fixed to the pinked haired lady. He remembered that Uchihas are born with dark hair and dark eyes. The lady seemed to have pink hair and green eyes!

"Excuse me, I don't want to sound rude but I thought Uchihas had dark features?" he bravely asked.

The lady suddenly stopped in her tracks which made Neji halt his pace in a very safe distance. He doesn't want any physical contact on the first day at the Uchiha's estate. Plus, he doesn't like people touching him especially his hair.

"Oh, Dear! I must have forgotten to introduce myself! Haruno Sakura. I'm Itachi's personal assistant and fiancée," she apologized and smiled.

Neji just nodded and followed Sakura around the mansion. He was clueless where she's taking him until they reached at a white door with yellow tapes screaming "Stay Out!" and "Private Area" in bold letters. It should caught the attention to who ever came across the door but to the young Hyuuga, it wasn't the yellow tapes that made him stared amusingly at the door, it was the voices coming from behind the door. It seems like there are someone behind the door arguing.

"The guy is a pain in the ass!! He is a clean freak!"

"Not my problem to deal with"

"Well, why don't you say to the person himself?" Sakura suddenly cut into the conversation and alarmed the two of them.

The argument between the two brothers stopped. The presence of a new member in the room had their attention. Their dark eyes were glued to the young Hyuuga who began to feel very uneasy with the attention he got from the two strangers.

SMACK! SMACK!

The sound of a paper fan made out of cardboard hitting square on the human head echoed through the room.

"At least say something about you before starting a staring competition…duhhhh," Sakura rolled her eyes before tucking the fan away.

"Ah, right! Uchiha Itachi, I'm your doctor for this two years period experiment" Itachi introduced himself with a no-worries-I'm-the-best-in-town tone in his voice.

"Sasuke," the other spoke with a snobbish look on his face.

"Sasuke? You mean Throne-D Down?" Neji asked in disbelieve. He heard their names but never seen the faces of Throne-D Down group members. They never show their faces in public because of several reasons.

"You have a problem with that?"

Neji shook his head. It would not be wise to pick up a fight on the first day at the first day in the Uchiha household especially with a rock star. Throne-D Down is a new band and a hit among the teenagers. He wouldn't want to be chased with the band's fan club and to be clobbered to death by the angry mob.

"Okay, looks like you two can go along with each other. Me and Sakura had work to do..so TTFN!!" Itachi bid the two goodbye.

Shit.

That was the only word that came through the arrogant Uchiha Sasuke's head. He hate being awkward in front of some one and hate strangers who don't know anything about him except his name. He just doesn't know how to act in front of new faces. Blame his social skills. He lacked a lot since he grew up in high status family with high quality bodyguards. They did a very good job shunning away the media and crazy die-hard fans.

"So, we're housemates huh?" Neji tried to break the ice between them.

Sasuke gave a small shrug. He is in no mood to speak with the brunette. He knew how hard his mother would pull his ears but he is not a polite person like his lunatic, mad scientist brother. He loves doing his way when it comes to greeting visitors. If he likes them, he'll at least shake hands with them and disappeared into his sanctuary. If he loves them, he'll take them to his bed, man or woman. If he hates them, he'll give them his cold shoulders.

Neji could feel the muscle underneath his eyes twitched. He balled up his fist to prevent them from reaching out to the other male's neck. It itched badly to strangle the arrogant young celebrity. He would like to chew off Sasuke's head too. The annoying parrot butt hairstyle is a pain to Neji's eyes. Sensing that he had built enough hatred into his new housemate, Sasuke finally took Neji to his room in silence.

After Sasuke left Neji alone to his new room, Neji dropped his bags and slammed himself onto his new queen-sized bed. 'This is going to be a really 'good' stay'. He rolled his eyes. He pushed himself up and gazed around the room. A plasma TV, a fireplace, a personal bathroom and a laptop. Wow, at least the room is great.

" You're late!" Sakon hissed when Sasuke entered the studio.

"Family business," Sasuke answered without an apologetic tone in his voice.

"Drop it dickhead. It was his first, so shut the fuck up and go back to your keyboard," Tayuya shot a sharp glare at Marilyn Manson's twin to be.. only with a platinum blond hair.

Sasuke gave a small taunting smirk at Sakon as he made his way through his seat between Tayuya, a redhead girl with a sharp razor tongue who plays the bass guitar and Sai, a quite fellow who loves to doodle. He plays the rhythm guitar and switch roles with Sasuke a few times to play the lead guitar.

"So, can we start?" Kidoumaru asked impatiently as he played with his drum sticks. "We have like a gig tomorrow night at Hard Rock Café'"

"Let's start a bit later, I don't fell like doing it," Sasuke shook his head.

The room filled with frustration sigh. They had waited for almost 30 minutes for their lead singer to show up. Knowing that venting out anger at Sasuke is a bad move, the other members move out from the room with an excuse to smoke. Everyone, except Sai. He doesn't smoke. Feeling bored with the silence, Sai grabbed his guitar and began strumming a few notes. Maybe if Sasuke hears some music, he'll have his mood back. It didn't took long before Sai noticed Sasuke had his foot tapping to the beat. He stopped playing and so did Sasuke.

"Ready?"

" Yeah, thanks.." Sasuke smiled, leaned forward towards him and smacked his lips on Sai's.

Sai returned the small kiss and smiled. He knew very well what the kiss meant.. It's nothing more as a sign of gratitude. Sasuke is a person who would kiss anyone who turned him on to music. He had kissed all the band members but he never done it on stage. The media would go berserk and so will his fans.

"I'll go get the others," Sasuke pushed himself from the couch and exited from the room.

Sai bit his lower lips as he tried to remember the warmth on it. He likes it a lot and would do anything to get Sasuke to kiss him. He is crazy about Sasuke ever since he auditioned for a place in the band. Sadly, Sasuke had someone else on his mind and wouldn't go any further than just a simple peck on the lips. Sai shook his head. Maybe he'll get his chance soon.

Beep. Beep.

The digital alarm went off. Neji groaned by the irritating noise, pulled up his blanket up over his head and overlapped it with another pillow. He was feeling very sleepy after staying up all night due to the caffeine in his coffee. It was his first cup after he had graduated from college. Neji groaned again. He groped his hands all the way down to the floor and pulled the plug out. Finally, some peace….

"..and I thought Hyuugas are early risers," a husky voice whispered.

"What the fuck?!!" Neji jumped from underneath the sheets to the other side of the bed.

The sound of laughter brought Neji back to his calm and normal state. He knew the voice. It was the lunatic professor. He let out a relieving sigh and had a hand rubbing his chest. He could feel his heart throbbed in a very fast pace due to the sudden shock he had. After feeling a little calmer, he looked up at Itachi. The guy had been pulling out weird unidentified things out from an old fashion bag which were use by doctors during the Victorian era.

"Classic," Neji complimented

"Huh? Oh, thanks. I just love the shape. Down-to-earth and professional…. Don't you think?" Itachi smiled and gestured for the other male to come nearer. "I'm not going to bite you. Come on and let's get over with your check up"

"Okay" Neji nodded and obediently scooted towards Itachi.

After a few inhaling and exhaling, the check up was done. Neji was buttoning his pyjamas when Itachi pulled out a syringe with a needle. He cringed by the sight of that. He hates injection as much as he hate someone messing with his hair but maybe not as much as that. The last time he received an injection, the spot turned black and blue and not to mention itchy. The pain even lasted for a week!

"Before I do this, I need to ask you some questions. Do you suffer from any illness for the past few weeks?" Itachi asked as he flicked the syringe a few times.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I had been vomiting every morning and my tongue taste funny," Neji spoke as he stared at the sharp needle.

"Perfect! Looks like your body could take on the hormones" Itachi pulled up Neji's sleeve.

Neji clamped his lips tightly as he felt the sharp needle pierced into his flesh. He could even feel the movement of the liquid been transferred into his vein. He hissed when the needle was suddenly pulled out and blood began to seep out from the small hole. Knowing that the bleeding would stop soon, Neji just wiped the blood with a tissue which he pulled out from a tissue box by the nightstand.

"Hate the needles huh?"

"Yeah, this is going to hurt for a few weeks" Neji pulled down his pajamas sleeves. "What do you mean by 'Perfect' just now?"

"Owh … well you see. Your sickness perfectly tells me that you're suitable for my experiment. We're going to get you a baby," Itachi explained as he packed his stuff.

"The Hell??!! I'm a guy!! I can't have a kid in me!," Neji shook his head. The guy is crazy!

"Not anymore. With a genius like me, everything is possible" Itachi chuckled. "By the way, your next check up will be next week and it's your last before we start the experiment,"

Before Neji could protest another word, Itachi had already left the room. 'Great, this is really going to be a really good stay' the young Hyuuga cursed. Now he knows why he hates the bloody Uchihas. They want everything their way. And he means EVERYTHING!!!!

---

Comments would bring happiness to my Onee-chan. Remember, this isn't my story, so please don't say it's mine. And since the chapter of the original story are short(originally from Deviantart), I had to combine three chapter's in one, if that makes any sense.


End file.
